Missing
by dark-spirit
Summary: Beast Boy completely insults Raven although she is in love with him. How does Raven react? Does Beast Boy repent? Read my story idiot! Rated T for cursing.
1. Death or Eternal Heartache?

_I no own Teen Titans. If only I did. More Raven Episodes!_

_The song used is Missing by Evanescence._

Strange how you get inspiration during English class, huh? Well here you go.

Another tragic one-shot from dark-spirit…

**Missing**

Raven ran onto the roof of Titans Tower. "Why does he hate me? WHY?" she shouted to the wind. She collapsed into the snow, sobbing uncontrollably. "What did I ever do to deserve my pain? Why can't he accept me for who I am? I can't change anymore than I can make him love me…"

_FLASHBACK_

_Beast Boy loomed over her stolen book of poems. "Freak," he told her. "You are so creepy. Reading poems of blood and gore? Creepy goth girl. Loser."_

"I can't help loving him… What's the point of life if you go through it unloved and hated by everyone, EVERYONE! No one gives a damn…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg shouted at Beast Boy, "DUDE! Go apologize to Raven right now!" "Way? She is creepy," Beast Boy replied. "She's our friend! And I think your made her cry asshole!' Beast Boy was stunned. Cyborg never cursed at anyone unless he was really pissed off. AND he did just insult one of Cyborg's close friends. A deep pit of guilt welled up in his throat. "Ok man," he said. "I'll go apologize." "She probably ran to the roof," Cyborg said as he left the living room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He opened the door to the roof and saw Raven huddled on the ground crying. He steeped forward to apologize, but then he heard her singing.

_Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look out, and barely conscious you'll say to no one,_

"_Isn't something missing?"_

Beast Boy was paralyzed by the haunting melody that echoed from Raven's throat. He has no idea she could sing like that…

Raven slowly got to her feet, walking toward the edge of the roof.

_You won't cry for my absence I know._

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something Missing?_

_Isn't someone missing?_

Standing at the edge of the roof, peering at the dark water and sharp rocks below,

Raven sang,

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me…_

and stepped off the roof.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falling. Such a strange, euphoric feeling. Raven felt like her troubles had flown away, soaring over the dark water. She Gradually sank into a haze of blackness, hearing only a cry of "Raven!" before feeling a sharp pain, then sinking into eternal sleep.

Ta da. Please review people! I've only gotten 2 serious reviews!


	2. Sorrow and Repentance

Whee! Thanks for all the reviews people! I didn't know people liked my stuff so much. Well here's Chapter two. It's no longer a one-shot. Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I didn't know people like my work so much! They made my days a little bit brighter.

Hey DarkF4s: thanks for the recommendation on your profile. It really helped: D

_I still don't own TT. This is in BB's POV_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Missing: Sorrow and Repentance**

I ran to the edge of the roof in time to see my love hit the sharp rocks below, her signature dark blue cloak fluttering down to cover her lifeless body. "Raven!" I called. "NO!" Transforming into my favorite shape, a raven, I flew down to cradles my love's body in my arms. Her cold face hung limp over my arm, with no reaction from her. 'Oh my god. She's gone. She's really gone,' I thought. I stared, numb, at the scrapes and bruises covering her body, the deep scar that marred the perfect flesh of her smooth cheek.

The rest of the team ran over. "What happened...We heard some screaming…Where's Raven?" All of the questions were a blur in my head. It abruptly stopped when they caught sight of Raven's body in my arms. " Oh my god." "What has happened to friend Raven?" "What the hell happened?" All of their questions came a once. I can't handle this!

Isn't' it obvious!" I cried. "Raven's gone! She's dead!" Realization struck me as I let my pain out. "It was my fault…my fault." Cyborg said, "No BB, How could you have…" "NO! It was my fault! I killed her! I was just frustrated," I said, turning to my love as stubborn tears started welling in my eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just frustrated because you wouldn't talk to me! All I ever wanted was to see you smile! Just once… Please come back Rae. Please, I love you! Come back my love. Please come back to me. Please…"

Storm clouds rumbled as torrents of cold rain drenched us all. My skin went numb and the rocks bit into my skin, but none of this compared to the searing heartache that caused floods of hot tears to pour down my face. They just stood there watching me, saying nothing, as the water rained down on us all, bathing us in misery and the guilt of our selfish, ignorant souls.


	3. Surrender to the Pain

As usual I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS. Wtf? It's like not on air anymore, what happened? Well here's the final chapter to Missing. Next, I'm writing an actual long story, don't worry. I've got it planned in my head. Happy reading…

**Missing: Surrender to the Pain**

_Raven. Our friend. We will eternally miss her._

I sit here in front of her gravestone, staring at her epitaph. It's been a month since she died. I killed her. I still can't believe she's gone. Every morning I still make her tea, waiting for her to come in so maybe. Just maybe, I can make her smile. But then Starfire comes in, her eyes hollow from the pain of missing her best friend, comes in, and I remember that she's gone.

The tower will never be the same. It's full of tension. Starfire lost her best friend, Cyborg, his little sister, Robin, his friend and the only one her could talk to about serious things, and me. I lost my only love. Her memory won't leave me, never will.

Not even drowning my self in gin helps anymore. It makes it worse. I see her everywhere, every swish of a cloak, every spot of dark blue, and every person in a corner reading, it looks like her to me. I can't take this anymore! My soul is wasting away, consumed by guilt and sorrow.

Cyborg won't stop staring at me either. He gives me tofu everyday without complaint. I don't want his pity! He says I haven't told a joke in weeks. Fuck that. They can't understand the pain I'm going through. The only one who can help me is dead, killed by my foolish, immature actions.

So here I am, sitting at my love's grave under the big oak tree, her favorite reading place. _Raven. _ I trace my fingers over her beautiful name, staring at the rope coiled in my lap. " Just wait a little bit longer, my love." I said.

Throwing the rope over a tall branch, I climbed up the oak tree to tie the rope securely to the tree. Fashioning a noose, I slipped the sweet, merciful rope over my head. No one will notice I'm gone. They're too wrapped up in their own misery, too sorrowful to fight crime. But I can leave this cursed place, where everything thing reminds me of her.

Closing my eyes, picturing an image of her beautiful face, looking at me, a tiny smile on her face. Breathing my last, I whispered, " I'm coming Raven." I stepped of the branch.

AN overwhelming tightness on my throat, overwhelming all my senses, consumed me. Then I became one with darkness.

A bright light shined in my eyes. When it cleared, I was in a field of light. I was wearing my usual clothes, except they were white. Stepping forward, a cloaked figure appeared in front of me. Lavender hair and eyes shined from under the hood. "Raven?" I asked. She replied, "Welcome home."

THE END

Here it is. Le Fin. I decided to have a moderately happy ending for once. : ) Thanks to all who reviewed me! It cool that people read my fics. Happy writing!


End file.
